


High Grade Robbery

by Biozonic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Drunk cats, Gen, Gift Exchange, Might be OOC, Secret Solenoid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biozonic/pseuds/Biozonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rattrap tends to make high grade for himself, though it seems someone found it by accident.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Grade Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for Omega for the Secret Solenoid!

Rattrap always tended to keep somethings to himself. His talent to make the finest high grade on this side of the dirt planet was certainly one of those things he kept a secret. It wasn’t that he was selfish... It’s just he doesn’t want to be asked by his other teammates to make some for them over and over again. 

Which of course lead him to hiding any of his high grade stash outside the base when no one is looking. A place he thought no one would see because of it’s minimum size... Until now. 

His routine was a simple one if he desired a drink; wait until night when everyone was asleep and sneak out of the ship to his stash hideout within the forest. So when he follows his usual routine, only to be greet by the sight of the small hole of his hideout emptied. Rattrap was filled with different emotions.

At first the rodent panicked. _S-Scrap someone found it_ , he thought _someone found the location of the ship and i-it’ll be my fault_!

Rattrap quickly shook his helm out of that thought. 

“No no someone of the other must have come out and stumbled upon it themselves,” he mumbled. A huffed escaped Rattrap as he glared down out his little hideout stash, pede tapping on the ground in agitation. “I bet it was Dinobot.... _I swear to Primus if it was him I’m gonna_ -”

“ _Ugh..._ ”

The rat froze. What the frag was that, Rattrap thought. Turning to look within the direction the rodent swore he heard the noise come from before staying still. He waited for a second. Then a click. But nothing happened.

“Huh,” the Rodent mumbled “Must have been the wind-”

“ _Uugh....._ ” 

Rattrap nearly jumped in surprised. 

Okay differently not the wind! And it was coming from behind the bush!

The rodent stayed in his place from a click before he finally mustered up enough courage to move closer to groaning bush. As he edged close, Rattrap began to noticed somethings. Claw marks on trees.... Pawprints in the dirt..... _Emptied high grade cubes_.

Fear that had one lived Rattrap was quickly pushed back by anger. “The thief,” he hissed. Close enough to the bush, the mech didn’t hesitate to grab it and push it aside to see who the culprit was as he shouted down at them.

“THEIF! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG HIGH GRADE TAKES TOO MAK- Cheetor?”

Rattrap looked down in disbelief. Right be him was one of his allies, in his alt form, passed out. The only response that the Rattrap got from his comrade was a twitch of his ear and another groan. 

Staring down at him, Rattrap then noticed something closer, something right underneath the cheetah. It was a tree branch, one not that big and certainly not big enough to hold a Maximal like Cheetor. Looking at the mech in confusion, it then hit the Rodent.

Cheetor must had gone for a walk and found his stash.... The fool must had drank all of it and gotten too tipsy to come back to the base. So he tried to recharge in a tree or at lease _tried_ to get into the tree and _failed_ then fallen asleep on the ground instead.... 

With a astonish look, Rattrap stared down at the drunk mess of a cheetah before he burst out laughing. He clutched his sides as he laughed so hard, fighting back the tears in his optics. Not even caring if he disturbed the mech before him. He just couldn’t believe this! 

Primus he gonna tell everyone about this! He doesn’t even care if they know about his high grade stash! How can he could _not_ keep this to himself.

Then something hit him with a realization that caused him to even laugh harder.

“O-Oh man,” Rattrap laughed “I thought all felines land on their feet!” Clutching his stomach and he flopped to the ground on his side. Never once did he stop laughing.

It turns out that night.... They certainly do not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy! MIght be a little ooc if so I'm dreadfully sorry. I never watched beast wars.


End file.
